Nu's Children
'''Nu's Children '''is an extremely powerful Egyptian army led by Atum Benben XIII and is located in Benben. It was founded by Atum Benben VII back in 713 BC. The army consist of approximately 25,250 soldiers and recently they have started recruiting more soldiers for the upcoming wars. Recently, they have became apart of the Allied Colonial Protectorate Alliance. After the battle of Arx they lost 2,000 infantry soldiers. Then their army's units was reduced to 23,250, but after the timeskip they have a maximum of 30,000 due to many civilians joining the army and becoming soldiers after the battle of Arx to help the army out. After conqueroring the Greek city of Ambrosia. Their armies numbers have increased to 48,182 soldiers by forcing Ambrosia's soldiers and citizens to join their army. All of the new soldiers are immediately enrolled in vigogorous physical and mental training regiments and begin to learn the ancient egyptian martial art that the people of Benben have begun to call "Atum-Ra". After conqueoring the Persian city of Mohammad. Their armies numbers have increased to 68,250 soldiers by joining forces with the Persian city. All of the new soldiers are immediately enrolled in insane physical and mental training workouts and start learning the fight style known as "Atum-Ra". Leaders *Atum Benben XIII (General) *Ptah Benben (Captain) *Andreus Ambrosia (Captain) *Abdul Mohammad (Captain) Units *Infantry - Men equipped with small tungsten swords, large tungsten shields, and heavy tungsten armor. They're good for creating a "Wall of Shields" and slowing marching and pushing their enemy further back while blocking their attacks with their large tungsten shields that cover their entire body from head to toe, and when they get a good opening on their opponent they quickly move their shield to the side quickly and stab the opponent with their small swords. There is 18,000 of them. *Spearmen - Men equipped with medium tungsten armor and long tungsten spears. They line up behind the infantry with their shields and once their enemies get close they impale them from behind the infantry with their long thick spears. There is 18,000 of them. *Chariot Archers - Men riding on horses equipped with light tungsten armor and bows and arrows. The tip of their arrows are made with tungsten and are always tipped with lethal poison, and they are skilled enough to fire three arrows at once. Their light gear allows them to move very quickly during battle, and if they have to defend themselves from spears or other arrows their horses each carry a medium sized tungsten shield that they can quickly pull up over their heads and bodies while riding the horses to deflect the incoming attacks. There is about 12,000 of them. *Medical Specialist - Men who are all skilled doctors and healers. But their skills lack in battle, they all wear light armor and long flowing robes with several pockets to keep medical tools, medicines, herbs, and plants inside that can be used to tend to wounded soldiers. In order to avoid getting killed easily, they usually sit back on the front lines riding horses for quick transportation and keep a small knife with them to use incase they have to. There is 8,000 of them. *Catapults - Large wagons with a lever attached that picks up flaming tungsten rocks stored in the wagon and fires them at their enemy. There is 4,000 of them. *Elephant Massacres - Men who are riding upon large armored-elephants who are constantly firing flaming arrows at their opponents below and using the elephants as weapons to ram through the hordes of enemies and break down their walls, gates, or any other defenses. There is about 3,000 of them. *Ships - Men riding on ships that are armed with arrows, cannons, catapults, and spare horses and camels. They can only attack by sea if they're is a nearby river, lake, sea, or ocean. There is 2,000 of them. *Diplomatic Messengers - Men who travel from country to country relaying important information, making or signing peace treaties, forming alliances, ect. Each of them are also skilled in the art of stealth and secrecy and politics. They carry small poisonous knives, daggers, and other small easily concealed weapons. There is 2,000 of them. *Assassins - Men who are very fast and wearing light armor who are very agile and acrobatic and are equipped with daggers and use their speed to dodge enemy attacks and attack their weak spots rapidly. There is 1,246 of them. *Abdul's Elephant Crusader - Abdul's main means of transportation during battle. Abdul rides upon a large wagon-like carage which is carried by 12 heavily-armored Elephants and is armed with archers and their flaming arrows and massive buckets filled with gallons of extremely flammable oil. The construct is capable of firing dozens of flamming arrows and buckets full of oil to throw on opponents, the battlefield, or their buildings to set them on fire. It carries about 50 people on it and moves slowly at first but moves much faster after building up momentum but becomes hard to stop. He communicates with Andreus, Ptah, and Atum over large distances by doing the same thing they do. *Andreus' Archery Wagon - Andreus' main means of transportation during battle. Andreus rides in a massive specialized catapult-like wagon that is armed with dozens of archers and fires hordes of flaming arrows from special projectile-like cannons at his foes. This cannon is very large and contains a good 24 or more people at a time. It is carried by 8 armored horses due to its immense size and the amount of bows and arrows it contains. During battle, Andreus receives commands from Atum and tells the other soldiers on what to do. He communicates with Abdul, Ptah, and Atum over large distances the same way they do. *Ptah's Chariot - Ptah's main means of transportation during battle. Ptah rides on his chariot that is also carried by four armoned horses and has two elite medical specialist and two elite archers hidden inside with spare gear and equipment for various purposes. During battle, Ptah receives commands from his elder brother Atum Benben on what to do, and then Ptah tells the rest of the army on what to do. He can communicate over large distances by blowing loud horns in a certain order that tells everyone what to do next and what formation they should switch to. *Atum's Chariot - Atum's main means of transportation during battle. Atum rides on his chariot that is carried by four armored horses and has two elite medicial specialist and two elite archers hidden inside with extra gear and equipment for various purposes. During battle, he commands his younger brother Ptah Benben on what to do, and Ptah Benben commands the rest of the army on what to do. They communicate over large distances by blowing extremely loud horns in a certain order that tells everyone what to do next and what formation they should switch to. Soldiers' Training Regiments Each soldier is trained for several hours each day in an ancient egyptian martial art. This art teaches its users to undergo intense physical and mental training everyday for several hours. The physical part of the training is used like most martial arts are used to improve one's hand-to-hand combat skills, skills with a weapon, and physical health greatly. Thus, they are all very muscular, healthy, and fit. The mental part of the training is used to teach them how to control their sense of pain to a certain degree to block out physical pain and overcome it with intense mental concentration. However, this does not mean that they are not extremely hurt and can't die because of this. All soldiers are also trained in how to effectively use their enviroment against their enemy to help them to gain an advantage against their enemy. Due to all of the weapons belonging to the Nu's Children army being made of tungsten, the heaviest metal in the world. All of the soldiers are extremely buff and muscular, because all of their armor and weapons weigh a lot. So in order for them to use them properly they train with these weapons and armor everyday for several hours until their muscle mass increases greatly and they're strong enough to carry them and wield them normally during battle. This makes all of the soldiers extremely strong and endurant people with great stamina, endurance, and vitality, who also happen to wield powerful armor and weapons made of the heaviest metal known to man. This skills, coupled with the sword variant of their martial arts training that teaches them how to use sheer force, power, and the overwhelming weight of their equipment to quickly take down their opponent and shatter their defenses makes them an extremely powerful army. Each soldier, even if they're not medical specialist have some form of basic medical training. They each carry a small bottle of medicine that numbs the pain of wounds and makes them heal faster than normally, they also carry small blood-absorbent bandanges hidden in their armor that they can take out and wrap around wounds to help stop the bleeding. Category:Pages added by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Egyptian Category:Armies